degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 6
Revenge Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants found themselves in yet another horror movie challenge. A bunch of contestants were picked off one by one. Joanna tried to start an alliance with Alejandro and Geoff but Justin got in the way as he and Alejandro had a shirts off face off. Scottie got jealous of Yazzy and Trent's friendship that could possibly turn into a romance. What shit will go down? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camra pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Yazzy: ''(sobbing) ''This sucks! Sure Scottie and Gwen may have been all "No shit." after they knew Trent and I kissed I mean everyone saw it. They hate me! I bet Trent can't even face me now! Bridgette: Hey guys? Where's Yazzy? Scottie: Beats me. I mean she did come back with us. Yazzy: Oh hey everyone. LeShawna: Girl you ok? Yazzy: Fine LeShawna. (Scottie walks over to her and kisses her but Yazzy sighs) Scottie: Can she be any sulkier? Lizzy: This better NOT be a DIY challenge. Katie: I bet it's something scary again! (The contestants head through the woods Trent notices Yazzy sulking) Trent: What's with her? Gwen: Yazzy? Uhh who even knows? Heather: Uh you've been replaced. (Gwen rolls her eyes as the Dangerous Snakes pass by but Xavier gets hit by a leech) Courtney: Xavvy! Chris: Morning competitors. Courtney: That was NOT FUNNY MCCLEAN! Chris: Oh but rather was Courtney. Your challenge today is a game of hide and seek. Lizzy: We're not 5 though? Chris: Oh but it's a much more advanced level. You all have to hide from Chef. (Yazzy and Ash appear scared) Chris: Team with the most members standing wins. Now go hide! (Justin stops Scottie in his tracks) Justin: You obviously don't like Trent do you? Scottie: I dunno. Is this cause of my girlfriend? Justin: Exactly. Justin: I had to especially considering his goth blabbermouth gf. Gwen: Why don't you and Yazzy hide together? Trent: Why? Gwen: Well uh you 2 can talk this out. I mean come on. She thinks you hate her. Trent: What?! Where is she anyways? (Gwen whispers to him) Trent: Got it. (Trent heads under the dock and sees Yazzy) Trent: Yazzy? Yazzy: Oh hey Trent. Trent: I don't hate you. Yazzy: Say huh? Trent: We won the challenge last night. Plus I like you. You're cool and nice. Yazzy: Shh. Sweet but we need to get off Justin. How? Trent: I found (Shows the the immunity idol) ''this. ''(Lizzy and Duncan go hide in a cave and laugh) Duncan: You're fun. Lizzy: You are something special. Lizzy: I am about to fucking explode. In a good way. ' ''(Lizzy and Duncan start making out as Lizzy pins him down) Lindsay: Oh my god! Scottie: Whoa hey. (They get shot by leeches) Joanna: So. You actually ready for an alliance? Geoff: Yeah. Alejandro: Si. '''Joanna: Knowing Alejandro and Geoff they'll get distracted. Alejandro could run into Justin again and they'd be having a hot guy off and Geoff could run into Bridgette and they'll make out like such. Courtney: What are those 3 up to? Heather: Why do you care? Courtney: Oh and you don't? Heather: Why the fuck is Alejandro of all people in an alliance with those 2?! He could however be the leader I mean Joanna's too nice, and Geoff's got a Lindsay IQ. Courtney: Not surprised if Joanna's running this. Heather: Why her? She's too nice. Courtney: Well Joanna's kinda cunning and shady. Geoff doesn't have that however knowing Geoff, he's friends with Duncan. Heather: Adn their godforsaken guy's alliance! Courtney: Shush! Joanna: What was that?! Courtney: Shut up! Heather: You shut up! (They scream as Chef cathes them and shoots the 5 of them) Ash: Run! (Ash and Tyler get shot) Gwen: I think we found a good hiding spot. Cody: Yeah we did. So uh you and Trent got back together. Gwen: Yeah. Look I know you probably wanted a shot with me but I'm not - - - Cody: Oh I'm completely ok with it. Gwen: Wow really? You've changed. Gwen: At least we can be friends. Scottie should take notes. Good and useful ones (A twig snaps) Cody: Oh crap. (They get shot as Bridgette and Zoey gasp) LeShawna: Seriously? (They get shot) Katie: Nice of us to hide in a tree. Mike: Yeah. Katie: Don't be thinking about Zoey. Mike: I'm not. Honestly. (Mike and Katie start to kiss) Dawn: Aww. Katie: Aaah! Dawn? Dawn: Oh hey guys. I just thought this would be a good way of hiding. (Mike and Katie fall out the tree) Dawn: Sorry about that. Noah: Ow. Katie: Noah? (Under the dock) Yazzy: Why do I have the utter feeling we're gonna win? Trent: Well we are under the do - - (They get shot then remove the leeches) Heather: Join the club. Xavier: And I'm out?! Ugh! Lindsay: Aren't we missing a few people? Joanna: You know what? We are. But wh - - (Screams as Dawn sneaks up on her) Dawn: I figured. We won. But where are Duncan and Lizzy? Duncan: Someone call for us? (The Dangerous Sankes cheer) Scottie: Aww man! I got out first though. Justin: We still have Trent to take down. Trent: Remember Justin is the unlucky one tonight. Yazzy: Got it. 'Trent: I'm just hoping people will vote off Justin. I mean he and Alejandro use their hot dude powers however Alejandro at least motive, intelligence and other shit. ' (At the elimination ceremony) 'Trent: ''(Crosses out a picture of Justin) ''Adios. ' Chris: Now it's time to determine who is and who isn't safe. Yazzy, Gwen, LeShawna, Tyler, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Zoey, Ash, Scottie and the loser of tonight is Trent. Trent: Uh what's this then? (Trent shows the immunity idol) Chris: Then tonight's loser is Justin. Justin: What?! Gwen: ''(Kicks Justin down the Chute) ''It's called payback bitch! Chris: Who will be the next chute victim? Find out On Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts